narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Natsuki Mizuki
Natsuki Mizuki (Mizuki Natsuki, 水樹 夏木'') is a S-ranked criminal from Kumogakure, but goes by her nickname 'Raina' (らいな) She's also a main protagonist/antagonist in the fanfiction The Shinning Moon-Star Rebellion, created by MusaBakaChan on Fanfiction.net. (Page is in-progress) (Don't edit without my permission) Background She was born in Kusagakure and attended the academy there, where she graduated at a young age. After, the Mizuki Clan moved to the borders of Kumogakure, where her family also had to move. There she was assigned to team Tsuna, which was her, Tsuna and another boy named Jin. After becoming a Chuunin in Kumogakure, she started showing some excellent gardening skills. But was unable to plant anything except Higanbana. Her cousin, Hatsumi MIzuki, started teaching her the Wind Release, and she combined the Wind element with Higanbana flowers. Sometime later, her sister Tsuna was fed up with how small their clan was becoming and told Raina of a powerful organization that maybe able to help the clan. Raina told this to the clan leader, but he wouldn't allow the clan and the organization to work together. A few weeks later, the leader was found dead in his office, the cause of death being suffocation. Tsuna said it was her sister who did it. Raina that night said her goodbyes to her sister and left the village before she could be executed. But it's later shown that although Raina fought the leader, it was actually Tsuna who killed him. At one point in her life, she stated that her sister was the one who made her fear both being alone and love. Personality Raina is a playful, yet lazy person. She seems to use the honourfic ''-chan for everyone and doesn't take much seriously. At the same time, she's lazy and won't do anything unless you give her a 'push' (literally in some cases). She only works hard when she's gardening or has to protect others. Raina also has a very cunning and analyctical side, thanks to being in Kusagakure for a while. Because of this, it's hard to read her intentions sometimes. And when she's asked a question, she responds with a vague answer. When her friends are in danger, she becomes a bit protective, jumping into the battle no matter what. According to her family members, when Raina finds someone she considers a close friend (or love interest), she gives them a bonquet of Higanbana. She's embarrassed by this, but it's a 'bad habit' of hers. Because of her sister's influence, Natsuki is actually confused as to who she is. Hence, her nickname and her made-up quote for herself. Appearance Like most of the Mizuki Clan members, Raina has blonde hair that goes to her upper back. And like all clan members, she has red-orange eyes. When she makes her first official appearance, she is seen wearing the Akatsuki cloak, but doesn't have a ring on, making her only a partial member. After she defects from the Akatsuki, she wears a pale purple long-sleeved shirt and a pale purple shorts with a flower on the side. In her flashbacks of when she was a child, she wore the standard Kumogakure attire. Abilities Taijutsu Unlike most of her clan, Raina has strong taijutsu skills. Mostly from all the years doing hard labour when she was gardening. Although she's not as storng as Sakura and Tsunade, she's still considered strong. To make her taijutsu stronger, she would infuse more blood (via Blood Release) or lightning, although it paralyzes her arm after overusing it. Genjutsu Raina is mainly a genjutsu user though. Through her Blood Release, she can mess up a person's blood flow to make it seem that they're either dying slowly or make them see a disorted image of Raina. Her special skill: Field of the Ghost, traps the user in a genjutsu where they find themselves in a field of overgrown Higanbana. Soon, the Higanbana turn into ghostly images of themselves or images of someone important to them. Kenjutsu Raina is a very good sword user. She usually surprises her opponents by hiding her nodachi in her sleeve, then taking it out when they get too close. In one conversation, she says she likes using her nodachi in fights and if she were to ever lose it, she would 'freak out and die'. Speed Compared to her cousin, Raina is incredibly slow, thanks to her laziness. Which is why a very fast person would be able to catch up to her and defeat her pretty quickly. Either that, or she would admit defeat herself. It's not that she tires out quickly, it's just that she's lazy to move. Surprisingly (or not), she has a lot of stamina. Kekkei Genkai Like all clan members, Raina uses the kekkei genkai, Blood Release. While most of her clan uses it for ninjutsu, she uses it for genjutsu (and sometimes to strengthen her taijutsu). She uses it very often, but has no idea that the side effects for it are dangerous. Later on in Part II, she started to find that her memory is going but had no idea why. Status Part I Sasuke Retrival Arc She isn't seen until the end of the arc, where she's headed towards the Akatsuki hideout in Amegakure. Part II Akatsuki and Mizuki Arc (Fanfiction Arc) The arc starts off with Raina introducing herself to the other members. She states that she killed the leader and that she was only there to make an alliance with her clan and the Akatsuki. She gets a bunch of paperwork almost immediately. Instead of working on it, she starts gardening, making some of the other Akatsuki members annoyed. The leader tries sending her on survelliance mission with the other members. There, she met her 'friends' Hidan and Kakuzu (but then she claims that she considers them friends because she liked to see them fight against each other). At first, Hidan and Kakuzu hated each other yet they both hated Raina. After a while, she grew close with the both of them. Later on in the arc, Hatsumi, Raina's cousin, came to see Raina. She warned her about how her sister's using the Akatsuki to become stronger and take over the five great nations. Raina laughs it off, saying that it's impossible to take over all the great nations. The arc ends with Hatsumi going back to Sunagakure and Raina (much to Hidan's surprise) reading a book on 'How to Covert to Jashinism', then (much to Kakuzu's surprise) reading a book on 'How to Become Rich'. Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Initially, she was supposed to go, but she ditched the two of them to uncover more information about the Mizuki Clan. She sneaked off to Kumogakure to where her clan was located. She disguised herself as someone else and walked around the village. She heard many rumors about a 'star near the moon' that's actually supposed to blow up one of the five great nations. Raina, very shocked, went back to the nearest Akatsuki base, only to find out that Hidan and Kakuzu are dead. She sent a letter to Hatsumi. Hatsumi tried to comfort an angry Raina, but the situation only got worse, until she decided to defect from the Akatsuki to prevent her sister from using them. After that, she became wanted by the Akatsuki. Itachi Pursuit Arc Raina, now a freelancer, decided to go to Kakuzu's banker, Ginji, to drain money from Kakuzu's bank account. But upon arriving there, she found the guard dead. When she got inside, she found a strange guy (Suigetsu) interrogating Ginji. She interuppted the conversation and asked Suigetsu to step out of the way. When he didn't, she pushed him aside and asked for money. When Ginji called her a 'traitor', she punched him and knocked him out, annoying Suigetsu. They both started fighting for a while until Raina asked why he was here. When she heard him say that he finding out information about Itachi, she stopped the fight, saying that she knows all about Itachi. Before Suigetsu could interrogate her, she demanded that she see Itachi's younger brother, Sasuke. After seeing him, she tells him a little bit about Itachi. Raina after this also says that she wants to join Hebi. She said that her goal is to defeat her sister. And that she also wanted to join because the group looked interesting. Because of her previous connections with the Akatsuki, Sasuke let her join. After Sasuke recovered from his battle with Deidara, they found an Itachi clone in an Akatsuki Hideout. He guided the team to the Uchiha Hideout, where Raina and most of them team were stopped by Kisame. She is later shown to have watched the fight between Suigetsu and Kisame. Shinning Star Arc (Fanfiction Arc) Since Sasuke went to the aid of the Akatsuki, Raina separated from the group and went back to her village. But upon arriving there, she saw that her cousin Hatsumi was fighting with Sasuke. She watched the fight for a while. But after Sasuke activated his Mangekyō Sharingan, she jumped in between them and stopped the fight. Only a few seconds later did Karin notice a huge amount of chakra just above them. Then they were greeted by Tsuna, who didn't pay much attention to her sister, but to Hatsumi. While Tsuna and Hatsumi fought for awhile, Taka decided to figure out a way to destroy the 'shinning star' above the village. They all decided to use their most powerful jutsu to blow it up. When Tsuna started to drain chakra from the 'shinning star', Raina told Taka that Tsuna was the one she was after and they quickly defeated her. The shinning star was deactivated, but the village quickly turned against them for killing their leader. Sasuke told Taka to quickly pull out and Raina said goodbye to Hatsumi for now. Invasion of Pain Arc Raina took part in hunting down the Eight-Tails, but she was told to stay back by Sasuke. After Suigetsu, Sasuke and Jugo failed to subdue Killer B, she decided to join the fight. She exited the fight again after Sasuke recovered and came into the battle after Killer B transformed into his full Eight-Tails form. She decided to use the Mizuki Clan's most dangerous forbidden technique: Arcanium. The technique just helped her become stronger in all of her weaker points. But in turn, it consumes a lot of chakra and damages the circulatory system. Raina helped Suigetsu weaken Killer B enough to capture him. But just as she used herself as a shield for the Tailed Beast Ball, the technique wore off. She was hit the most by the attack and after the fight, she had to recover for a long time. Five Kage Summit Arc Raina went to the Land of Iron as well, but took a different route to avoid being confronted by Tobi. She managed to get in after Taka got in. She caught up to the group before being left behind with Suigetsu and Jugo, by Sasuke and Karin. Suigetsu suggestd that they dress up as samurai to gather info. Jugo said it wasn't the best plan, but Raina agreed with Suigetsu. They were quickly detected and put into prison. Shinobi World War Arc She escaped from prison and followed Jugo and Suigetsu to find his sword. While searching, Raina remembered her cousin and how worried she must've been. Raina dragged Jugo and Suigetsu to Sunagakure, but found out that Hatsumi is participating in the war. They leave and find a scroll in one of Orochimaru's hideouts. They bring it back to Sasuke and so that they can gain control of the war. When Sasuke sees what's inside, he decides to revive Orochimaru. Despite Suigetsu's protests, Raina wants to meet him so she pushes Sasuke to revive him. When she realizes it's Orochimaru, she recognizes him as the one who invaded her village a long time ago. Raina doesn't like the idea of him being revived, but goes along with it anyways. Relationships Hidan and Kakuzu She constantly bothers them and called them childish nicknames. But she respects them in a way that they found hard to understand. Even though they all fight between each other for different reasons, they actually work together very well. After she left the Akatsuki, she considered Hidan and Kakuzu to only be a 'distant memory'. Tsuna Mizuki Raina's sister and rival. She used to be good friends with Tsuna and believed everything she said. But after finding out the truth from her cousin, she didn't hate her sister, but she wasn't happy with what her sister did. She went to the village to stop it but ended up killing her sister and was more hated by the village. She cried for many days after the death of her sister. But after her death, she too became a 'distant memory'. Hatsumi Mizuki She's on very good terms with her cousin, but due to the fact that Hatsumi lives very far, she can't see her often. During the (very) long time Hatsumi stays for a visit, she taught her Wind Release. Since she joined Taka, Hatsumi gets to see her a little bit more. Sasuke Uchiha Although Raina respects the Uchiha Clan and their Sharingan, she doesn't like Sasuke. Sometimes she purposely tries to annoy Sasuke by being lazy and not doing what she's told to do. Out of Taka, he's the only one Raina dislikes. Suigetsu Hozuki At first, they would get into a lot of fights because Raina would make fun of him. After a while, they became friends and barely fought with each other. Sooner or later, Raina developed feelings for Suigetsu, but tries to hide it. Suigetsu also notices something wrong with Raina when he's around. Trivia *Natsuki usually translates to 'summer hope', but can be also translated to 'next summer'. *Her favourite hobbies include gardening, reading up on 'useless information', and napping *Because of her bad memory and her taking naps alot, sometimes she's called 'Old Woman'. *Her nickname 'Raina' came from her habit when she was a child to stand in the rain. *Her favourite food is onigiri while her least favourite is anything bitter *She wished to fight anyone stronger than she was *Her favourite quote is "Ya! I'm ninety-five percent myself. Got a problem with that?" *In one conversation, Karin says that Raina's chakra is sometimes very spontaneous and overwhelming while sometimes it's very dark and mysterious. *She regrets becoming a missing-nin *She fears being alone, yet she also fears being in love Quotes (To Tsuna)'' "I know what I'm doing...I think."'' (To Hidan and Kakuzu) "You guys are nicknamed the Zombie Combo? Does that mean you're zombies?" (To Hidan and Kakuzu) "Friends...forever. Ya, that sounds like an interesting idea." (To Sasuke) "You are Itachi-chan's brother? Ya, I can see that cold resemblance." (To Suigetsu) "Natsuki...is a nice name. But I prefer to be called Raina." (To Suigetsu)'' "Sometimes I wish to be nicer, so I can make friends easier. But I am me! Ninety-five percent of the time, at least. And besides, I am a villain! Villains don't have real friends!"'' (To Karin and Jugo, about Suigetsu) "Ya know, sometimes I wish I wasn't so scaredy-cat. So I could tell that lovely water monster how I feel..." Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT